


What we want, Who we want

by star_wars_hell



Category: A Single Man (2009)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hospital Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Teacher-Student Relationship, also they fuck, blowjobs in hospitials, george lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_hell/pseuds/star_wars_hell
Summary: Instead of George dying Kenny revives him and they fuck. That's basically it. I just want them to be happy.





	

Mr. Falconer?" Kenny had woken up from a loud bang on the floor. He quickly got dressed. "Mr. Falconer?" he shouted louder as he tried to discern where the noise had come from. "Mr. Falconer!" as he walked into George's room he saw the older man collapsed on the floor. "Mr. Falconer!" he kneeled down on his knees and shook George's shoulder. "Are you okay? Please answer me!" No response. Kenny put his head on the man's chest. He wasn’t breathing. "George!" Kenny put his lips against George's own and began to give him CPR. Breathe. Breathe. Push. Breathe. Breathe. Push. 

George gasps

"Mr. Falconer are you okay? You stopped breathing I need to call an ambulance!"

"Kenny." he looks into the younger man's bright blue eyes "George, please, call me George."

"Of course, sir" Kenny met George's gaze, and shyly swept a hair away. His eyes drifted to his professor's lips. He leaned in and pressed his lips against George's in a chaste kiss then stood up quickly and shakily said, "I need to call an ambulance." He left the room leaving George to process what just happened.

George listened to Kenny feebly try to tell the 911 operator what had happened. "I'm at the house on the corner on Camphor Tree lane and-and… um I'm not sure is a big glass house the man who lives here collapsed I believe he had a heart attack. When I found him he wasn't breathing. I gave him CPR and he is breathing now but I don't know how long he stoppedbreathingandhecantalksomewhat." He stopped and tried to calm his breath. Breathe in 1 2 3 4 Breathe out 1 2 3 4 "Sorry I'm speaking too fast. We need an ambulance as soon as possible."

"One is already on its way" the woman one the other side said perfectly calm in her monotone call center voice. It made Kenny mad it was like she wasn't fazed by a man almost dying but Kenny guessed that's how you would have to be if that is what you did for a job all day.

"An ambulance is on its way here." Kenny announced as he entered the room. He stayed by the entrance on the room scared of the conversation he knew he was about to have.

"Kenny," George started, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what sir? I have done many things today." the younger man stated matter-of-factly

"You know damn well what I am talking about Mr. Potter." George paused "Why did you kiss me?"

"Why does anybody kiss anybody?"

"There's many reasons to kiss someone. I want you to tell me your reason for kissing me. Can you do that for me"

"I was excited you were alive and breathing I guess." The young man's eyes were focused towards the floor

"Is that the only reason?" George tilted his head, looking at his student. Trying to get him to look back at him though his gaze alone. Kenny blue eyes moved up to focus on George's Brown ones

"No I also did it because I believe we are the same in a way."

"How do you figure that?" George asked curious to what Kenny's answer will be.

"Well I believe we have both had to hide what we are, what we want, who we want."

"Oh really? And who, may I ask, do you want?" George was sitting on the floor leaning his weight on the side of the bed. Kenny was still standing at the door. A good ten or so feet away but George could swear he could feel Kenny's breath quicken when he asked the question. Just as Kenny opened his mouth to answer there was a loud knock at the door. Kenny left the room, quickly making it the front door to let the EMTs in.

"He's right in here." He ushered the men into the room. Kenny watched as they brought him to the ambulance on a stretcher. He managed to ask one of the men which hospital they were taking him to before they left.

"White Memorial Medical Center" the man had said. Kenny drove his motorcycle to the hospital as fast as he could. Not caring that he was going over the speed limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short I promise the next one will be longer


End file.
